Changes
by Lara1786
Summary: Serena runs away from the scouts and love after they yell at her for being late to another fight. She joins up with old friends. After a few years pass, she finds out that she must go back to help defeat a deadly foe. SerenaKunzite NOT AN UPDATE
1. Changes Prologue

Okay, I'm going to tell you right off the bat.I don't know Sailor Moon's weapons, so sorry if they're off. This takes place after Sailor Starlights. Enjoy and please write reviews, they really help because that way I can help incorporate more things that please you guys! Thanks! -Lara1786  
  
Prologue:  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeppppppp.  
  
"What's u-u-up?" Serena said into her communicator as she stifled a yawn.  
  
"Serena! Took you long enough! Come on you idiot, there's a fight at the Jubaan Park. Hurry up you lazy git!" Mars screamed on her end of the communicator.  
  
"Alright! I'm coming Mars!" Serena said and then closed the link. "Luna? Luna?" Serena whispered into the dark of her room. Then she remembered; Artemis had finally convinced Luna to go out with him tonight. "And she's still not back?! That bad kitty!" Serena quickly remembered the fight that she was needed at and hurriedly found her broach.  
  
"MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!" Serena whispered and her transformation into Sailor Moon began. As soon as her transformation was complete, she jumped out her window and began to make her way to the park.  
  
"Where is Sailor Moon?!" Lita yelled as she ducked another fireball from the very powerful youma.  
  
"I called her twenty minutes ago, she should have been here already!" Mars answered back as she helped Lita off the ground.  
  
Meanwhile back to Serena:  
  
Sailor Moon was running late and so she decided to take a short cut through a few alleys to the park. As she was three buildings (alleys) over from the park, she heard sounds in front of and above her. Sailor Moon stopped and listened carefully, but heard nothing. She could have sworn that she had heard something kind of sniffing noise just a moment ago. Waiting just a moment longer, she still heard nothing so continued in a face pace down the alleyway. It all happened so quickly that she didn't even have time to block the first blow.  
  
A dark and yellowish green Youma threw a green fireball at Sailor Moon's back and she keeled over.  
  
Sailor Moon got into her fighting stance and then realized that there were things - tentacle like things snaking their way all over her body. Frantically trying to pull and tear the thorny and extremely strong plants from her arms, legs and waist, Sailor Moon lost her balance and fell face first onto the concrete ground.  
  
Yelping in pain, Sailor moon struggled to get up, but the plant only seemed to get stronger. Hoping that this would work, since it was the only plan she had, Sailor Moon violently tugged her right arm out of its socket and yanked it free of its bindings. Screaming at the pain shooting throughout her body, she thrust her arm back into its socket and grabbed her tiara. "MOON PRISM ILUMINATION!" Sailor Moon called as she threw her tiara at the Plant Youma. The Youma screamed out in pain and turned to dust.  
  
Sailor Moon's bindings relaxed and she wiggled free of them. She whipped her head around as she heard another voice behind her. Another youma was standing there, but instead of fighting her it said, "This isn't the end Sailor Moon! I'll come back with more of my brethren and kill you, just as you deserve!" With that it was gone in the blink of an eye.  
  
Sailor Moon slowly got up from the ground and winced in pain. She instantly forgot her pain (well, as well as she could considering it was a lot of pain) and ran the next three alleys over to the park.  
  
Sailor Moon ran straight to the sounds of battle. As soon as she came upon it, she found a youma standing off with Tuxedo Mask. 'Darien,' Serena thought and she didn't waste a moment before she dusted the youma.  
  
Sailor Moon wasn't really expecting praise or even an apology, all she wanted was to get her wounds healed and head back home and into bed. She was sorely mistaken (pun not intended).  
  
"SAILOR MOON! Where the HELL have you been! Look! We all got injured and you could have taken care of that youma in a minute! Why were you late! Wait! Don't even tell me, I know where you were! IN BED! While the rest of us are getting our asses kicked!"  
  
Sailor Moon stepped back with shock, not only because she was being yelled at, but also because it wasn't by Mars, it was by Venus!  
  
"I totally agree! Serena, why don't you just leave, you've caused ENOUGH damage to us all to last a lifetime!" Mars glared at Serena. "At last you guys understand what I've been trying to tell you."  
  
Sailor Moon looked around at all of her friends' faces, none of them were coming to her defense. She looked at Jupiter, whose eyes were full of tears.  
  
"Do you feel the same, Lita? Do all of you want me to leave?" Sailor Moon asked in a strangled voice. 'Don't let them see your tears, if they want you to leave, then you will.' She told herself.  
  
"Serena, it's just that you don't act like the leader that you should be. Why don't you try acting more responsible? You're almost 16 now (is that right?), so why don't you start acting like it." Lita replied with disappointment and sadness in her voice. 'It hurts me to tell you these things Serena, but you need to know. Please forgive me.'  
  
Sailor Moon nodded her head and finally, her eyes landed on Tuxedo Mask. "Darien? Do you feel the same way?" Darien didn't reply, he wouldn't even look into her eyes.  
  
"I see, I guess my best friends aren't as great as I thought they were. I'm sorry that I let you all down, but don't worry. You won't have to worry about me anymore." 'Goodbye my friends, I hope that you will be fine without me.'  
  
With Sailor Moon in the shadows, none of the scouts, or Tuxedo Mask, saw her bloodied outfit or the tears that were building in her beautiful cerulean blue eyes. As Sailor Moon turned around to leave, she heard Mars mutter, "I just wish we could have someone else be given her powers and get her to leave."  
  
That was all Sailor Moon could take, the tears began to silently pour down her beautiful face. She walked away from her friends, none of them knowing that they wouldn't see her for many years to come.  
  
Sailor Moon let her transformation melt away until she was just a weak Serena walking down the streets. As Serena reached her house, she slowly climbed up the stairs and into her room, too weak to climb up through her window. Her tears had dried up; she no longer had the energy to cry. As soon as the door was closed, she collapsed in a heap on the floor.  
  
What happened to Serena? Will she be all right? Where will she go? Find out in the next chapter! And PLEASE review! I absolutely love reviews! Thanks and hope you enjoyed! -Lara1786 


	2. Chnages Chapter One

Wow! The reviews have been incredible! Thank you so much! I'll try to keep updating regularly! As long as you keep the reviews coming! Thanks again and enjoy! -Lara1786  
  
Chapter One:  
  
As soon as the door was closed, she collapsed in a heap on the floor..  
  
"PRINCESS!" Sailor Pluto had seen the whole night's events occur. She couldn't have been angrier with the Inner Scouts. "When I finally get my hands on them, they're not going to know what hit them!" Pluto whispered harshly as she opened a portal to get to her princess.  
  
"Princess.Princess. Princess Serenity! Please, wake up!" Setsuna was kneeling next to Serena and trying to rouse her while also trying not to touch the worst of the wounds that covered Serena's frail form.  
  
"I'm sorry - I didn't mean to - I was attacked - I'm sorry" with that Serena lost consciousness again.  
  
"Oh Serenity, you did nothing wrong." Setsuna gently picked Serena up and laid her on the bed.  
  
"I can't heal her all by myself, I'll have to get Michelle and Haruka over here."  
  
Pulling on the tip of her staff, a soft glow emitted from it and Setsuna called, "Haruka, Michelle I need you. Come to Serena's house right away!" Haruka and Michelle's figures formed in the glow and nodded. A moment later, they were standing next to Setsuna.  
  
"What's wrong Set?" Haruka asked.  
  
Setsuna didn't answer, only moved aside so that the two women could see Serena behind her on the bed. Both Haruka and Michelle gasped in horror. Haruka just stood there gaping at her bloody princess, while Michelle rushed towards the bed to see what she could do.  
  
"What happened to her Set? She looks like she's been to hell and back." Haruka asked after finally snapping out of it.  
  
"There were a few fights this evening -" Setsuna began but was cut off by Michelle.  
  
"She's really bad, she's lost a lot of blood and I can't heal her. And I think she may have some internal bleeding. Whatever it was, it must have wrapped something around her and squeezed incredibly hard."  
  
"It was a youma, its roots grabbed her and held her while another one threw fireballs at her." Setsuna replied. (don't forget, she was watching the whole thing)  
  
"Where were her protectors?" Michelle asked.  
  
"She was on her way to the fight they were in when she was ambushed in an alley. She got out of her restraints, killed one youma while the other ran away. She then went to join the other fight with the scouts. When she got there, she didn't delay like she usually does she went right in for the kill. It was amazing to watch, it was as if I was watching Princess Serenity herself. But when she had finished the scouts yelled at her and told her to leave. They didn't even look at her. She walked away without even defending herself and without showing the pain from her wounds." Setsuna had both Haruka and Michelle in awe as they heard of what had happened.  
  
"We cannot heal her here, our powers cannot save here in the state she is in now." Michelle said.  
  
"I know exactly who could help her." Haruka stated.  
  
Okay, what'd you think? Where's she gonna go? Will Serena survive? Find out in chapter two, which will hopefully be posted tomorrow! Keep up the reviews! Thanks and hope you liked it! -Lara1786 


	3. Changes Chapter Two

I'm so sorry for the delay. I was out of town and then I couldn't get on FanFiction.Net for some reason. I apologize a million times over! Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it! Enjoy! And I absolutely love the reviews! Thank you so much for the feedback and the extra info that you have provided me with for future references in the story! I'll let you get on with the chapter, so you don't have to read my ramblings! Enjoy! -Lara1786  
  
"I know exactly who could help her." Haruka stated….  
  
"Who?" Michelle and Setsuna asked simultaneously.  
  
"The Starlights." Haruka answered with a slight grin adorning her face.  
  
"What?! You don't even like them!" Michelle whispered loudly.  
  
"I don't, but they are the only ones who have the resources to help our Princess who is dying as we speak." Haruka said with passion and conviction.  
  
Michelle and Setsuna were both still shocked, but both resigned and nodded their heads in agreement to Haruka's suggestion. They needed to get Serena help, and fast.  
  
"Alright, let's go then. We can't teleport, but I can make a portal to Kinmoku." Setsuna said.  
  
Then, Setsuna waved her staff in a large arch above their heads and then set the end at her feet as she called, "Kinmoku, the Sailor Starlights." A swirl of colors erupted in front of them and then called down to a black hole. Heruka picked Serena up from the bed and stepped through the black hole, followed closely by Michelle and Setsuna. They walked through a hall of swirling colors and began to notice a small light that shown ahead of them.  
  
Haruka could feel the blood from Serena's weak body flowing down her own arms, the smell wanting to make her retch. When she didn't think she could handle much more of it, the light surrounded them all and they were then standing in a lush garden outside a beautiful castle.  
  
"This must be where the Starlights are at." Michelle said as she hurried ahead to try and find someone or one of the Starlights.  
  
"I sense another magic here. Can you feel it, Yaten?" Taiki asked as he stood from his meditative position on the floor next to his brother.  
  
"I do, multiple kinds of magics. One is much stronger than any of the others. Seiya?" Yaten turned to his other brother to ask him, but was confused at what he saw.  
  
Seiya looked as though he had been hit over the head with something extremely hard. He slowly opened his mouth as though to say something, but when he began to move his lips no sounds were made. Clearing his throat and mind, Seiya said, "It is Serena's magic. Sailor Moon is here now. I could tell her magic from anyone else's anywhere." With that said, he got up and bolted from the meditation room, leaving two very stunned brothers behind.  
  
Seiya could feel that Serena was hurt and so ran even faster through the halls of the castle, startling maids and workers as he rushed by them. All he could think to himself was, "Serena's here, Serena's here. Serena's hurt. I must get to her!"  
  
He threw the doors to the garden open and surveyed the grounds. He gasped as he saw Setsuna, Michelle, and Haruka. "What is Haruka carrying? It looks like a big bloody rag!" Seiya thought, then he felt faint as he realized that said big bloody rag was the frail body of his Serena.  
  
"What happened?! What – why – I – she –" but Seiya was cut off by Haruka.  
  
"She's been terribly injured, but we cannot help her. We need your help to heal her. Please, we must hurry." The passion and pain present in Haruka's voice made Seiya want to cry, but instead he nodded, ran to Haruka and took Serena from her arms.  
  
"Go inside and as one of the maids or servants to take you to get cleaned up and for something to eat. I will be with Yaten and Taiki healing Serena. I'll send someone to tell you if there is any news of her condition, good or bad." And then he disappeared from their sight, with a slight red trail or blood marking his path.  
  
"We should get something to eat, and Haruka, you need to get cleaned up. Let's go inside." Michelle said, as she took Haruka who was about to faint at the words 'good or bad' and helped lead her into the castle, with Setsuna following close behind them.  
  
Seiya ran as quickly as possible considering he had a 16-year-old girl in his arms, not to mention that it was the love of his life. He met up with Yaten and Taiki as he was rushing down the hall to the healing rooms. The two brothers, didn't say a word, just merely ran ahead of Seiya so that they could prepare the proper supplies for the intensive healing that would be necessary.  
  
(Just so you know, walking through the portal took only a few minutes to Haruka, Michelle, Setsuna, and Serena, but to the earth, it took a few hours. Just to clarify just in case you get confused with the next few paragraphs. If you have any questions review and ask me there. Enjoy!)  
  
Meanwhile, as Serena's life hung in the balance, the Sailor Scouts and Darien were all extremely upset. They had all felt really bad about the night before and had all berated Rei for her mumble about Serena not being a good enough leader. They had all felt so badly about it that they promised to talk to her the next day at school. But Serena wasn't at school the next day and so they decided to visit her at home after school.  
  
The bell rang and Ami rushed out of class, which was quite unusual for her to do. She ran straight for the Crown Arcade to meet the other girls there, they were all going to head over to Serena's house together and apologize. When she reached the front, she waited only a few minutes before Mina, Lita, and Rei all ran up to her. Without even saying a word, they headed in the direction of Serena's house.  
  
When they got there, they rang the doorbell and waited, but they didn't have to wait for long, as Mrs. Tsukino flung the door open with such vigor, the girls thought that it would break off of its hinges. Mrs. Tsukino looked much paler than usual and her eyes were bloodshot from shedding so many tears.  
  
"Is Serena with you?" Mrs. Tsukino cried out without even letting them through the door.  
  
The girls all stared at each other and then Ami answered, "No, Mrs. Tsukino. We are here to see her, she wasn't at school today and we wanted to tell her something about last night."  
  
Mrs. Tsukino sank to the floor with the door wide open, tears streaming down her sorrow-filled face. Mr. Tsukino came from behind her and picked her up and helped her inside. He waved the girls to follow as he entered the house.  
  
"Sit down here and relax Irene. She will turn up, don't worry. If she doesn't turn up then the police will find her." Turning to the four friends of his missing daughter he saw shock, fear, and tears. He hated to be the one to tell them, but he had to. They deserved to know what was going on. "Serena is missing. She wasn't in her room this morning and we got a call from the school saying that she hadn't ever shown up. We've been scavenging the city all day and we've still had no word or anything about her. I'm so sorry that you had to find out like this. If you have any ideas of where she might be, please, let us know." With that he led the girls back to the door and then closed the door softly behind them.  
  
What will the girls do? What will Darien say/do when he finds out that Serena is missing? Will Serena be alright? Stay tuned and find out! I hope you liked it and keep on reading! Reviews are very welcome! -Lara1786 


	4. Changes Chapter Three

I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I have no excuse, other than me just being lazy! I'll try and have another chapter out soon! Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews! They are sooooo GREAT! Keep 'em coming! Hope you like this chapter as much as you seem to have enjoyed the others! Enjoy! -Lara1786  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
"She's gone. Where could she be?!" Mina said tearfully.  
  
"I bet she's just moping somewhere about yesterday!" Rei said bitterly.  
  
"Hino Rei! I cannot believe you just said that! It is mostly your fault she even has a reason to be upset about yesterday." Lita yelled at Rei.  
  
"You guys, there's no point blaming anyone. We don't know where Serena is, or even if she came home last night after the fight. I think that her parents think that she's run away, but she could have been kidnapped by someone." Ami said as she pulled out her computer. "I'll see if I can find her anywhere with my computer. I'm sure she couldn't have gotten far."  
  
"Yeah, and she's not smart enough to get anywhere either." Rei mumbled under her breath.  
  
"REI! If you are not going to help, be positive, OR at least CARE, then you can just go home!" Ami yelled.  
  
There was silence; all the girls were shocked to hear Ami yell at someone who wasn't an evil enemy trying to kill everyone she knew.  
  
Ami's eyes were slightly narrowed, but she quickly regained her posture and said, "If I'm the only one who cares enough to go look for Serena, then so be it." And with that she began walking off down the sidewalk with her computer still in her hands.  
  
Mina and Lita looked at each other and then quickly hurried off after Ami, leaving Rei behind.  
  
"I shouldn't have said that about Serena. No matter what her faults, she is still my princess and my best friend (even if she refused to tell anyone, even Serena the latter part). I will go after her and try and find her." Wiping away the tear that had left her eye, Rei ran to catch up with the others in their quest to find Serena.  
  
"I don't know if we can heal her, Seiya. Her wounds are deep and she's lost a lot of blood." Taiki said looking sadly at his brother.  
  
"Yeah, if Setsuna couldn't heal her, then I don't know what much help we can offer?!" Yaten agreed.  
  
"We will save Serena if it's the last thing we ever do!" Seiya said as he starting taking supplies from his brothers' hands.  
  
His brothers, hearing the passion and devotion in his voice, quickly went to aid their brother to save his love.  
  
Serena was lying on a small white table, which was now almost completely red due to the blood quickly vacating her body. Her face was starch white and upon first glance you couldn't see that she was even breathing.  
  
The three brothers worked quickly, but were still working on Serena two hours later. They had finally stopped the bleeding, but the wounds were harder to close than it they were to stop from bleeding (which means REALLY hard!). The brothers did not stop, but continued working on the poor, young girl whom one of them loved so deeply.  
  
"What could be taking so long?" Haruka mumbled through her hands, which were covering her face.  
  
"I don't know! I thought that they could have healed her by now!" Michelle said in reply, she too had her face in her hands.  
  
As Setsuna was about to reply, a sudden a cry of pain and fear cut through the palace, echoing off the silent walls and floors and making anything made from china or glass ring.  
  
"What was that?!" Haruka asked Setsuna and Michelle.  
  
"I've no idea! But it sounded like one of the Starlights' voices!" Michelle said, her face gave the idea that she was completely fine, but on the inside she thought that she might throw up.  
  
"Let's go! If someone's attacking then we have to help!" Setsuna yelled over her shoulder to Haruka and Michelle, whom she had left behind sitting on the bench they had been occupying for the last few hours.  
  
Setsuna gasped as the entered the blood-splattered room. She never thought that she would see this day come. When she would see her beloved princess's death.  
  
It was quite a sight, Seiya's body thrown over Serena's still form, Seiya beating her chest and yelling for her to live.  
  
(Serena's POV)  
  
I felt as if I was waking from a very long, deep sleep. I could feel something toughing at the back of my mind, but I soon forgot it as I saw my mother appear before me. Neo Queen Serenity, my beautiful mother, was standing in her white gown and she was holding her hand out to me. From behind her a bright white light shown and hurt my eyes. I could hear her whispering something, but I couldn't understand her words, there were other voices floating from behind me. No, from the back of my mind. What were these voices that were disrupting my mother's words? I could only hear snippets, but pushed them farther back into the recesses of my mind before I reached out my hand and felt my mother's hand squeeze mine.  
  
I hope you liked it! Any ideas or tips (or corrections if there are any) or if you just want to tell me something, then please REVIEW! I love getting them, I love reading them, and I LOVE bragging to people about them! So please, review some more! -Lara1786 


	5. Changes Chapter Four

I'm glad that you all liked the last chapter, I was kinda ify about it, but I'm glad that I finally got it posted and that I didn't get any flames. Thanks again for all of the wonderful support I'm getting from you guys! I love the reviews, they are all so sweet and nice! Constructive criticism is welcome! Keep on reading! And most importantly..ENJOY! -Lara1786  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
..I reached out my hand and felt my mother's hand squeeze mine..  
  
"You can't die on me, Serena! I love you!" Seiya sobbed over Serena's still body. Suddenly, Seiya stopped crying and looked up bewildered.  
  
"What is wrong, Seiya?!" Yaten and Taiki asked, worried that their brother might do something rash.  
  
Seiya did not reply, but looked down at the hand that he was holding, Serena was squeezing his hand.  
  
"She's alive!" Seiya gasped as he began working on Serena more. Yaten and Taiki ran over and sure enough, Serena was breathing again, even though her heart beat was very weak.  
  
Setsuna, Haruka, and Michelle were shell-shocked, one minute their princess was dead, the next she is alive again. It was all too much for Haruka, who broke down in tears, she was soon followed by Setsuna. Both girls clutched at each other as they cried their sorrows away and began crying for happiness. Michelle stood nearby with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Well, it may have taken drastic measures, but I've actually seen Haruka open up now." With that thought in mind, she went to go help the three brothers, to see if she could be of any assistance to her fallen princess.  
  
"We've been searching for 6 hours now, and we can't find her anywhere. I don't think she's in Tokyo, Ami's computer can't even pick her up anywhere near here. And we've been all over the place. I think it's time that we tell Darien, he deserves to know." Lita wiped away a small tear that rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I just hope that she's alright, wherever she may be. I only want one minute to tell her that I'm so sorry for what I said and that I love her (just as a friend mind you) and miss her so much." Rei said before she ran off to her room, while trying to hide her tears from her fellow scouts.  
  
"Let's all wait a couple of hours so that we can all bet a hold of ourselves. Then we can head over to Darien's to tell him what's happened." Ami said to Lita and Mina, who both nodded and followed Rei into the temple. It was a couple of hours later on Kinmoku and Serena still hadn't awoken. Seiya had fallen asleep by her bedside and the others were taking turns watching over the two sleeping forms.  
  
"I feel so bad for Seiya, he doesn't know that we'll be taking Serena back to Earth soon after she wakes. I don't want to be the one to tell him." Michelle told Yaten as they looked at Seiya sleeping with his head resting on Serena's limp and bandaged arm.  
  
"I know, Seiya loves her so much and I just don't know what he'll do when she has to leave. I mean, it was hard enough when we had to come back here and he had to leave her behind, not to mention the fact that she was in love with Darien. I just hope that he doesn't do anything drastic." Yaten answered and turned away, to go see how the others were doing.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean.exactly what you mean." Michelle muttered before taking her seat again and taking watch over her two sleeping friends.  
  
After Rei had run off to her room, she fell upon her bed and wept. She wept like she never had before and hoped that she would never weep this way again. In between her sobs she whispered things like, "I'm so sorry Serena, I didn't mean any of it." Or "You're my best friend and now I've run you off." Or "I'll never see you again and neither will anyone else!" "Darien will hate me even more!" and then she'd end with another, "I'm so sorrys" and fall down sobbing once more.  
  
After Rei had been doing this for about an hour and a half, she finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Lita and Mina were in the fireroom of the temple talking.  
  
"I think that Rei should stay here, she needs to rest. She's blaming herself enough and I don't think that, on the slight chance Darien blames her too, she could handle that either." Lita said and looked up as Ami entered the room.  
  
"She's fallen asleep. I think that it will be best if we don't wake her." Ami said to Mina and Lita's questioning looks.  
  
"Lita and I were just talking about us telling Darien without her around, just in case he vents his feels in her." Mina replied with a little frown that graced her beautiful face.  
  
"Perhaps were should just go without her, but I think that it would be wise to leave her here all alone." Ami agreed.  
  
"If you would like, I'll stay behind here and watch over her. She'll probably need someone to talk to when she wakes up. Plus, I don't see myself being much of a consoler to Darien anyways." Lita said with a little smirk, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.  
  
"Yes, thank you Lita. Mina and I will head on over to Darien's apartment now. I thought that we'd just tell him all that we know. Just how she disappeared and how we can't find her and how my computer isn't finding any trace of her in Tokyo." Ami said, taking control as usual.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Both Mina and Lita replied simultaneously.  
  
"Okay, Mina. Let's go now, before I lose my nerve." Ami said as she got up from the rug, closely followed by Mina.  
  
"See you all later, I'll try and keep Rei under control when she wakes up." Lita said as Mina and Ami left the temple. "Might as well go watch over Rei now." Lita thought as she stood up and headed towards Rei's room.  
  
Do you like it? Yes? No? Maybe? Any of these answers and send me a review. I've already started writing chapter five, so don't worry, it won't be long. But I am working at an office all day MON, TUES, AND WED so it may not be way too soon. Hope you all enjoyed! Bye and don't forget to review! -Lara1786 


	6. Changes Chapter Five

Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em up! Enjoy! -Lara1786  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
"Serenity, my daughter. You need to wake up, it is not your time." Queen Selenity said to Serena who was still standing in front of her mother.  
  
"But I want to stay here with you, Mother. I don't want to go back to Earth after what my friends did to me. They didn't even try to help me in the end." Serena replied as she turned her head away from her mother's gaze, so she wouldn't be able to see the unshed tears in her eyes.  
  
"Perhaps, Serenity, this could not be an end, but a new beginning. Maybe you could start over, try something new with your life. I don't really know what to tell you. Only that whatever you do, be sure to follow your heart. Do whatever will make you happy, but don't forget that you will still have to defend Earth." The Queen said to her daughter, as she reached out and gently drew Serena's face back to hers.  
  
Serena pondered this for a moment, then turned to Selenity.  
  
"You're right mother. I could start all over. I hadn't thought of that before. Maybe I will go back." Serena said with elation, but then stopped and squeezed her mother's hand even tighter. "But Mother, I don't want to leave you again. I've missed you so much and to see you again I realize just how much I missed you. Please, never leave me. I won't leave unless you promise that somehow, you'll always be with me."  
  
Queen Selenity looked at the distraught face of her only daughter and a sad smile graced her beautiful face. "Serenity, I am always with you, and always have been. I will not leave you, not even now. I will always love you. And never forget that you will always have the Silver Crystal, that will always be a reminder of me for you. And I will also visit you in your dreams. I will never leave you. I love you."  
  
The passion and warmth in her mother's words made Serena's unshed tears stream down her face. "I love you too, Mother. I will never forget you. I will miss you so much." Serena rushed forward and hugged her mother. More memories of her past life washed over her exhausted mind. She and her mother in the Kingdom's gardens, giggling, dancing around the ballroom floor when she was still just a child. Serena's wished that it could all be that simple again, that she could just go back to that time and stay there. A thought suddenly occurred to Serena and she looked up into her mother's eyes once more and said, "Mother, is it possible.I mean can I.um.could I possibly visit you in the past sometime, if Pu allows it?"  
  
Selenity was quite taken aback by the stuttering of her daughter, as if she thought Selenity might yell at her for speaking such words. She looked into her eyes and saw how much they pleaded with her to say yes, to tell her that she could see her whenever she wanted, as long as Pu allowed. It sounded reasonable enough to her and so smiled a big smile at her daughter and said, "Of course you can. That is, as long as Pluto allows it. Don't misuse your powers, because it will take a lot of your energy and you will need rest after your journey." Selenity's smile grew even wider as Serena grabbed her again and smiled into her hair. She hated to bring this to a close, but she knew that she had to let her daughter go, again. She gently pulled away from Serena and a sad smile replaced the full-out smile that had graced her face a short time before. Looking into Serena's eyes she finally said her goodbyes. "Serenity - Serena. It is time for you to go know. Remember all that I said, and be safe. And remember that I will always love you." Kissing her daughter on the forehead, Selenity backed away from her completely.  
  
Serena knew that this time would come, but she just didn't want it to come so soon. Squaring her shoulders, she waved goodbye to her mother and said, "I love you too and will never forget all that you have said to me. Goodbye, for now.Mommy."  
  
At that moment, several things happened at once. Queen Selenity burst into tears, letting her shoulders hunch and the sobs rack her frail body. Serena's body began to glow a faint white, which slowly began to grow and surround her entire figure. And the voices that had clouded her mind, what seemed like hours ago, began to fog her head again. She could slightly make out words now, there were so many voices. Serena tried to listen to and decipher the voices as she also tried to keep looking at her mother's frail body hunched over the floor sobbing. But before Serena could take a step forward to comfort her fallen mother, the bright light which surrounded her own body flashed and she was engulfed in darkness.  
  
Did you like it? Yes? Please review no matter what. I've noticed that reviews are lacking lately! PLEASE keep up reading! And feedback is always welcome! Hope you enjoyed! -Lara1786 


	7. Changes Chapter Six

Enjoy and keep up with the reviews, they've been GREAT! -Lara1786  
  
Changes Chapter Six:  
  
As Ami and Mina got closer to Darien's apartment, they both became more and more overwhelmed with their anxiety. They both had seen how upset Darien was after Serena had walked away the other night and now they had no idea how he would react to knowing that Serena was missing.  
  
"I just hope we don't have to tie him down or anything to stop him from doing something drastic." Mina said, breaking the silence that had hung between the two young girls since they had left the temple fifteen minutes before.  
  
"I know what you mean. Darien can be awfully demanding sometimes, and especially defensive when it comes to Serena. I just hope that he takes it alright." Ami agreed as they finally reached Darien's apartment building.  
  
Ami and Mina came to a complete halt directly outside the doors to the building. All of a sudden the building had an ominous look to it and neither of the girls were all too anxious or excited to get inside.  
  
Mina looked over at Ami and said, "Well, we'd better go now or else we're going to lose our nerve."  
  
With that said, both girls entered the apartments, with they anxiety building within their small bodies.  
  
Serena opened her eyes very slowly, not entirely sure what exactly it was that she would find. When her eyes were entirely open, she immediately shut them closed again. The light was unbearable and she couldn't bring her right arm up to shield her eyes. She tried to move her left arm, but as soon as the muscles contracted, Serena gasped in pain.  
  
"I must have injured my arm somehow. But when? How? I was just with my mother, perhaps when the light swallowed me I was transported to wherever I am now. I probably hurt my arm in the fall, but why can't I move my other arm?" Serena thought frantically, not noticing that she was beginning to talk aloud.  
  
Serena's attention was brought back to reality when she heard her name being called by a very familiar voice. She knew the voice, but just couldn't remember where from. Serena slowly opened her eyes, so that they were little more than slits in her beautiful face.  
  
Seiya was dreaming that Serena was awake and talking to him, but little did he know that it was no dream. Seiya woke up quickly, not really sure what it was that had woken him so suddenly. As he began to stir from his sleeping place, which was being laid across Serena's abdomen and right arm, he heard Serena's mumbling. His eyes flew open and he turned to look at her beautiful face.  
  
"Serena" he breathed. His face lit up at seeing that it truly was Serena making the noises. "Serena" he repeated, this time a bit louder than the breathless whisper from before. He noticed that Serena's face began to change and her brow began to furrow. Repeating his angel's name once more, he noticed that she was beginning to open her eyes.  
  
As soon as Serena turned to the source that was calling her name, she sucked in air and her eyes opened a bit more, even though it hurt badly.  
  
"S-Seiya?" Serena mumbled as she tentatively began to move her right arm, which was now free for her to move and for the blood to start circulating again.  
  
Seiya's grin grew into a full-fledged smile and he sat up completely off of the bed and gazed down at the beautiful angelic face.  
  
"Hi." Was all Seiya could say, but then he noticed that she was squinting her eyes and she looked as though she was confused and in pain. "Is it too bright in here? I'll try to explain all I can, but give me a moment to shut the blinds." With that Seiya got up and quietly rolled down the blinds in all of the windows surrounding the circular room.  
  
As Seiya was closing the blinds for her, Serena took in her surroundings. She was lying in a fairly large bed that was covered in a pale yellow satiny fabric. The room was circular and was painted a very pale baby blue. Serena sensed that a lot of magic had been used here fairly recently.  
  
Seiya noticed Serena taking in her surroundings and only when she seemed to lay back and relax did he step up to the side of the bed, ready to tell her all that he could about where she was and why in all of the galaxy she was there.  
  
Mina and Ami had finally reached Darien's door, but were now having a silent war over who was going to knock on the door. They were spared the decision when the door swung open in front of them and there Darien stood. The first thing the girl's noticed was how un-kept Darien looked. Every other time they had ever seen Darien he was always very well-kept and looked very collected, but not now.  
  
The two girls' shocked faces almost made Darien smile, almost.  
  
"Oh.um.were you.um.on your way out?" Ami asked as she took in the large bags under Darien's eyes.  
  
"No. I heard your shouting about who will be disturbing me, but it turns out that it was both of you. Well done." Darien said with sarcasm.  
  
The girls glanced sideways at each other and then Mina tried to act kind of perky and asked, "We really need to talk to you, can we come in?"  
  
Darien didn't respond, but merely held the door open more to allow the girls' entrance.  
  
Darien shut the door and brought them to the couch were they sat on the couch and he on the chair across from them.  
  
After a few moments of silence Darien prompted the girls by saying, "Well, what was so important that you had to come over here to talk to me?"  
  
"Well, Darien, the thing is." Ami began but she couldn't finish.  
  
Mina took up where Ami had left off by saying, "Darien, what Ami's trying to say is that Serena is gone."  
  
Darien's head shot up and his displayed a look of complete shock and pain. Unable to force words from his throat, he mouthed 'what.' Ami readily explained, "Well, apparently the other night when she walked away form us after the fight, you know -" Darien told her he understood with a slight nod of his head and she continued, "- well, she didn't go home or anything and didn't go to school the next day either. Nobody's seen her since that night."  
  
"Did you look for her?" Darien asked with his head bent and his eyes downcast.  
  
"Yes, Serena's parents called the police and all and they think that she may have been kidnapped or something. But, we don't know. We can't find her anywhere. Ami's computer won't find anything and neither can the police. We don't know what else to do." Mina sniffled a bit and Ami wrapped a reassuring arm around her friend.  
  
What do you think? Why don't you tell me in a review? If I get at least 8 reviews for this chapter, then I promise that I will post the next chapter tomorrow (8/18/03). PLEASE!! I want to know what you all think! I thrive off of your input and compliments! I DO I REALLY DO!!!!! Okay, sorry. I'll calm down now, but I will keep my deal with you! So send in a review or TWO even! -Lara1786 


	8. Changes Chapter Seven

I got 6 reviews! YEA!! Thank you so much, I'm glad that you're all enjoying the story so much. I hope that you still enjoy it after this chapter as well!!! Thanks again and more importantly.ENJOY!!!! -Lara1786  
  
After Seiya had finished telling Serena all of what he knew, she had regained her memories of the last night at home. No - it was no longer her home now, she would start somewhere new. She could and she was taking this opportunity for herself.  
  
Seiya looked at Serena's face, it was almost as if she had grown up a bit from the time he started his story to when he had finished. To give her some time alone, Seiya told her that he was going to go tell the others that she was awake. She gave a slight nod and then he left her alone.  
  
"I don't want to leave all my friends and family behind, I love them. NO Serena! They don't care, they essentially kicked you out of the group, they don't deserve you!" Serena silently berated herself until she heard footsteps coming from outside her door. All of a sudden, the door was thrown open and three of her truest friends swept in and threw themselves at her.  
  
"Oh Princess! I thought that we might lose you! I'm so glad that you're better now! I don't know what we would have done without you!" surprisingly enough, this all came from Haruka as she hugged her beloved Princess as though she would never have the opportunity to do so again.  
  
Serena smiled down at her three dear friends who were tangled around in a mass of arms and other body parts on her bed. She had missed them all so much and hoped that she would never have to be without them for so long again.  
  
As the three Sailors all pulled away; Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki all entered the room and rushed over to greet Serena and tell her how she was doing and that she would be able to leave for home soon. Nobody but Setsuna noticed how Seiya's brightly lit eyes dimmed immediately as he heard of Serena's departure and also how he slunk off into a corner.  
  
Serena was about to speak about her decision when Setsuna said, "Look who joined us while you were sleeping your Highness." Setsuna stepped aside and a very relieved Sailor Saturn stood there admiring her Princess.  
  
Serena gasped a little at seeing her friend from so long ago. Smiling, Serena opened her arms, inviting the young girl to her. A small tear ran down Hotaru's cheek before she rushed forward into the outstretched arms of her Princess. Serena stroked Hotaru's hair and planted a gentle motherly kiss on the younger girl's forehead. Hotaru looked up into those beautifully blue eyes and then buried her head in Serena's shoulder again.  
  
After Hotaru had calmed down a bit, Serena and her broke apart. As Serena got more comfortable in bed, she thought about how she was going to tell them that she would not be returning home. Perhaps, just perhaps, she could stay with her loving friends for a while. Setsuna eventually interrupted Serena's thoughts.  
  
"Princess, now that you're awake and almost completely healed, you can go back home in a few short days. I'm sure that your Inner Senshi are all very worried about you, for we have left now word about you and your absence has been for quite some time on Earth." Setsuna said from across the room. Upon hearing this, Serena took a great interest in her hands and the sheets covering her.  
  
"I'm not going back." Serena mumbled with her head still bent. At these words, Seiya's head shot up, as did everyone else's in the room.  
  
"What! But you - I mean you're - you have to!" Michelle stuttered, for once losing her composed air.  
  
"No I don't, and I won't! I won't go back to people who don't care about me and who think that I'm pathetic and worthless. I won't do it and that's that. For once I am going to make a decision for myself. I'm going to do what is best for me. And nobody will change my mind." With that Serena turned to Seiya and said, "May I stay here for a while? Until I figure out what my plan is?"  
  
A huge smile formed on Seiya's face as he replied, "Of course you can stay here, for as long as you'd like."  
  
It had gone even worse than Ami and Mina had predicted at Darien's. Instead of yelling and shouting, Darien cried. Shocking both the girls entirely. He had tried so valiantly to keep his tears from the girls but when Mina had gone to Darien's side to comfort him after breaking the news to him, he broke down entirely. She looked so much like Serena that for a split second he thought that it really was her. They had put him to bed and left after hanging around to see if he was alright. When they exited the building, they were shocked to find that they had been there for almost four hours. They made their way back to the temple to try and figure out another way of how to find out where Serena was.  
  
I know it's short, but I may upload another chapter tonight IF I get some more reviews! I'm evil, I just know I am! Muahhhhhh!!!! Just don't forget that before you move on to another story..REVIEW for this one!!! -Lara1786 


	9. Changes Chapter Eight

Thanks a bunch for all of the reviews! I love you all! Just a little side note: Kunzite will not be coming into the story for at least 2 or 3 more chapters. Sorry, but Serena has to figure some things out before she meets Kunzite again. Just wait, it won't be too long. But I've started school, so it might be a bit longer in between each update. I'm soooo sorry that it took me this long to update! PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE forgive me!! gives a weak smile that just screams 'I'M SORRY!" Hope you enjoy! Oh! And don't forget to review! -Lara1786  
  
Changes Chapter Eight:  
  
As the Outer Scouts left their Princess's room, they recalled what had happened after Serena had asked Seiya if she could remain on Kinmoku for the time being.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~ A huge smile formed on Seiya's face as he replied, "Of course you can stay here, for as long as you'd like."  
  
"Thank you, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki. I don't know what I would do without you." Serena turned to her guardians and looked upon them with an expression that said, "You can't stop me and if you try, it WON'T be pretty."  
  
Setsuna just couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her Princess was going to leave her guardians and her Prince. She hadn't known that this was going to happen, this could change everything and who knows what kind of effects that would have on everything else in the future. She had to reason with her Princess.  
  
"Serena, you know that you can't do that. Think about what you're saying, this will change everything, not just in the present, but the future as well." Setsuna had never seen Serena get truly angry before and so was baffled by the entirely calm look on Serena's face when she looked up at Sailor Pluto.  
  
Serena took a deep breath and tried to get control over her anger, but failed. "You don't know what they did to me! They abandoned me, I was fighting and they didn't even wait to listen to my reasons for being late. Not to mention that I had just saved all of their asses -" An audible intake of breath was heard from Setsuna, Michelle, and Hotaru and a small snort of laughter was heard from Haruka, as their Princess swore. "They were always telling me that I wasn't good enough, and even Darien didn't stand up for me. My love, my life didn't even take the time to listen to my explanation. I'm fed up with them. I can't go back and I am not going to be forced to by ANY of you! How long have I been missing on Earth?"  
  
Nobody wanted to answer, but Hotaru stepped forward and everyone noticed that Serena's eyes softened a bit as she looked upon the young girl.  
  
"You've been gone for a week, Princess. Sailor Mercury can't find you, she's been using her computer almost every day to try and find you, but they are only looking on Earth."  
  
"Thank you, Hotaru. They're all alive still I assume." She stopped here and looked at Hotaru again. Upon receiving a nod from the youngest Sailor Scout, she continued. " Good, then they can wait longer. I'll go back in a few weeks and see how they are doing without Sailor Moon, but then I'm gone, for good." Serena ended passionately. She then broke down into heartbreaking sobs. Seiya bent over to give her comfort, but she flinched away from his touch. With a look of hurt and sadness, Seiya turned and left the room, motioning for the others to follow.  
  
Before Hotaru left the room, she took one last look at her Princess and then walked out of the room, while trying desperately to not shed the tears welling up in her own eyes. ~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
The Scouts decided to take a walk in the gardens and to talk over this startling news.  
  
"I think that she should do whatever she wants to do." Haruka said with her arm draped around Michelle's shoulders.  
  
"I had no idea that they made her feel that way. She is their Princess; they should treat her with respect. They must have done something else as well for her to be that upset." Michelle said.  
  
Hotaru furrowed her brow and questioned, "What do you mean, 'something else'?"  
  
Michelle took a breath and replied, "I mean the others must have done something else to the Princess, before the other night. They must have fought or something."  
  
Everyone turned towards Setsuna in a questioning manner. Setsuna took a deep breath and let out a sigh before she answered. "Yes, the other guardians would criticize the Princess quite often, especially Sailor Mars and the Princess's Personal Advisor, Luna. She usually took it with a smile, but I guess, this was just one time too many." Setsuna stopped and looked at the other Outer Senshi's faces, which varied greatly. Haruka was incredibly angry and hurt for her Princess whom she loved with all of her heart. Michelle was uncharacteristically angry as well. But the most shocking of all was when little Hotaru, the youngest and most powerful of them all, stopped with a look of hatred in her eyes. None of the other Outer Senshi wished to confront the younger girl and so merely looked on. They all started when Hotaru spoke, but it was no longer her quiet, innocent voice, but a cold voice that sent shivers up anyone's spine who heard it.  
  
"They will regret EVER hurting my Princess. She is theirs as well and they should have shown her the respect that she deserves. They made my Princess cry and I will NEVER forgive them. They deserve the never know what happened to her, since they obviously don't care for her as much as we do." Without another word or glance at the others, Hotaru turned and sprinted away, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
Hokaru was the first to say anything. "I believe that Hotaru has taken this harder then even I. Maybe someone should try to comfort her. Who knows what she'll do with all of those emotions pent up like that."  
  
Michelle nodded in agreement, but Setsuna turned her face to the castle behind them. "No, she's getting comfort already from the Princess."  
  
They all looked up at the castle and then continued on their way down the path.  
  
What did you think? Let me know and review PLEASE!!!!! -Lara1786 


	10. Changes Chapter Nine

I'm so sorry for the delay, I've just been really busy with my other stories, but my mind is positively busting with ideas for this story, so never fret, I will be continuing this story still!! Hope you don't hate me!! Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review, 'cause I LOVE them!! I hope to reach 100 after I've posted this chapter - do you think we can make it? I sure hope so! Thanks again!!  
  
Oracle of the Stars: Even though this may look like a Serena/Seiya fic it is most definitely NOT!!! I'm not a big fan of Seiya, but I needed him in the story. Serena will be leaving Kinmoku within the next few chapters, and Seiya won't be in the story after that - or at least not now. Thanks for the review!! Keep reading and you'll find out!!  
  
BUNNY: Thank you very much for the help, I tried to find where you were looking at and changed Serena's transformation -uh- chant? Anyways, if you tell me where the Neo Queen Serenity thing is, I'll correct that too!! Thanks again!! And keep reading!!  
  
mlk: This will most definitely NOT be a Serena/Seiya fic! I promise!! I'll be making an announcement in the next chapter, and then you'll find out what's going on! Don't worry, Kunzite should be in the story around Chapter Ten or Eleven. Don't give up on me!! PLEASE keep on reading!! -Lara1786  
  
Chapter Nine: Tears  
  
Hotaru ran down the halls, not even noticing the people that she was pushing past. All she could think of was her Princess, her mother. When she could see her Princess's door a ways ahead of her, she put forth a extra spurt of energy and ran even faster towards said door. When she reached it, Hotaru wrenched the door open and sprinted inside.  
  
As soon as Serena heard the footsteps from down the hall, she knew who it was, she could always tell Hotaru's footsteps from anyone else's. Her friend, whom she considered a daughter, opened the door and flew at her. Serena already had her arms open and was waiting for the small girl to throw herself into her awaiting embrace.  
  
Hotaru did just that; she ran forward and buried her face in Serena's shoulder. The small girl's whimpers became full-fledged sobs in seconds. Serena held the girl who held too many burdens and strengths, and let her cry.  
  
She knew exactly why the child was crying; it was because of her love for her. Sailor Saturn had always been extremely close to the Princess in the Silver Millennium, for Saturn had been very lonely and had immediately found comfort and love in her Princess's arms. Since Saturn was the youngest of all the Senshi, she was often left out. And the fact that she was much more quiet than any of the others only helped her slink back into the shadows of loneliness. Because of Saturn's relationship with the Princess and Saturn's lack of parentage and close friends, she began to think of Serenity as a mother. And Serenity began to think of Saturn as a beloved daughter.  
  
Hotaru was crying the tears of her Princess. Let me explain, because of the love that the two girls shared, the girls could always feel the other's pain and sorrow. That is why Hotaru was crying. Even though Serena was not shedding tears of her own at the moment, her heart was still breaking and her loss was still being felt deeply within her breast. To help soothe the younger girl's cries of pain and distress for her Princess and Mother, Serena held her own tears back in order to try and calm her 'daughter'.  
  
It was a sad and beautiful sight to see, for if there had been any onlookers, they would not have seen a Princess and her Guardian, but a mother and her child. Arms wrapped around another, one whispering soothing words to the other, who was crying sweet tears into the other's shoulder.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the gardens of Kinmoku, the three Outer Senshi were still talking.  
  
"I think that since the Princess does not wish to return to her home in Japan, at the moment, that her 'guardians' should know just that." Michelle said while walking a little ahead of the other two Senshi on their path back to the palace.  
  
"I agree. Mercury will eventually try to find Serenity on another planet and I don't want that to happen, unless the Princess knows and allows it to occur." Setsuna said.  
  
"It's settled then, let's pay a little visit to the Princess's so-called guardians." Haruka said with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Should we tell the Princess though? She may not be too happy with our interference." Michelle said as they all turned to walk back to the palace.  
  
"Yes, you have a point; but we do need to tell her that in order to keep the Inners at a distance, they need to be warned." Setsuna replied.  
  
"We'll just tell her that and nothing more. She doesn't need another burden from those worthless little pieces of -" But Haruka was cut off by Seiya who walked up to the three as they re-entered the palace.  
  
"Tell the Princess what? What is going on? You three look as though you're out for blood." Seiya said as his eyes drifted over the three guardians of his love.  
  
"That's because we are. We are going back to Earth to warn the Inners to leave the Princess alone and that if they try to come near her, there will be great consequences to their actions." Setsuna replied.  
  
"Oh." Was all Seiya said as he followed the group back to the bedchambers of Serena.  
  
As the group neared the room, they heard muffled sobs coming from within. Hearing this, their pace became faster and they quickly rushed into the room to find little Hotaru in the warm embrace of Serena. Hotaru was huddled in Serena's lap and her sobs were quickly dying away. A sweet humming escaped from Serena's lips and soothed all that heard the familiar, yet haunting, tune.  
  
"Is everything alright, Serena?" Setsuna asked, looking worriedly at the small girl cuddled into her Princess's side.  
  
"Shhh, I think she's asleep now. Everything is just fine. No need to worry. Hotaru always took things done to me so personally. I just wish that I could have been around for her more often. She has missed me much more than I thought she would. It was wrong of me to have abandoned her like that. What kind of mother am I? What kind of princess? A bad one, that's what I am. I could never do anything right. Even when everyone was counting on me, I just - I just - just let them down. I'm a big disappointment to everyone who has ever known me." Serena could no longer look at her guardians, her friends, she let her head drop onto the sleeping head of Hotaru, her daughter.  
  
"NO! Princess - Serena! That's not true. You are amazing and have always been as such! We all love you more than anything else in this entire universe!! Please believe me when I tell you that you have never and will never be a disappointment. You bring hope and joy wherever you go and we would all die without you beside us." Setsuna said as she rushed forward to kneel beside Serena.  
  
"I know that you all care for me, but how do you know that the love you feel is not just from the past, the love that you felt for the real Princess Serenity. How could anyone love someone like me? I'm nothing special, I'm klutzy, stupid, ugly, and a pain, and I'm just w-worthless." Serena said as she looked around at all of her guardians, she didn't even notice that Hotaru had woken up and was looking at her with incredible amounts of pain and sorrow brimming in her eyes.  
  
"What have those Inners done to you? I remember when you used to be confident and would let no one put you down. I will kill those so-called 'guardians' of yours." Hotaru spoke so quietly that for a moment, everyone thought that they had imagined it. Serena was shocked at what Hotaru said.  
  
"Yes, it was partly them, but I also lost much of my confidence when I found out that I was the Princess. All the memories, of friendship, peace, l-love, they were wonderful, but then I compared them to how I am now and how the earth is now. Everything is so different, nothing will ever be like it was, and now especially. I was angry before when I told you that I wouldn't go back, but now I am saying it again and I am serious. I will not go back to a place where I feel pathetic and a burden, or worthless. I have come to the decision that I will remain here on Kinmoku and I will train. I will leave when I feel that I am ready, I don't know if I will return to Japan ever again, but we will worry about that later." Serena said to the now completely quiet room. She added, "Now, I believe that you wanted to tell me something."  
  
"Um, yes, Serena. We are going to go back to Earth and warn the Senshi to stay away from you. We will tell them that if you want to be contacted or found, you will contact them." Michelle said.  
  
"I understand, but please do not give them any false hope. That is, if they care that I'm gone at all." Serena said as she lay her head down on to Hotaru's.  
  
"yes, Princess. We will not allow them any false hope, but neither will we let them accept your absence. If what they did to you isn't already enough and the guilt that will come along with it, we will make them very sorry for driving you away." Haruka spoke again. It seemed as though she would greatly enjoy the meeting between Inner and Outer Senshi.  
  
Serena smiled slightly at Haruka's eagerness to avenge her pain, and said, "I do want them to regret what they have done, but cause them no bodily harm, unless it comes down to them striking the first blow. I do not want those who are supposed to be joined together be cloven in two because of me."  
  
"We will be sure to keep our powers within us, and to open our senses to be as alert as possible." Setsuna said as she began to exit the room.  
  
"And I will keep a hold on Haruka, here. Heavens knows what she might do if she doesn't have a chain around her neck." Everyone laughed at Michelle's light-hearted comments, but soon quieted as Hotaru sat up in Serena's lap.  
  
Wiping her eyes that had begun to betray her with tears once more, Hotaru looked directly into Serena's eyes as she spoke with such force that it made the other scouts take a step back, "I love you, and because of my love for you, I will never forgive those that have betrayed you. They will pay dearly for making you doubt not only those around you, but yourself as well. I would use my glaive on every one of them if you would allow it, but since you wish them no harm, I will merely observe them. Let your doubts never reach Saturn and her protector, for her step behind you will never falter in the slightest."  
  
Serena wiped her eyes and looked down at the now standing girl. "Thank you, my Little Saturn, I would never doubt you, as one could never doubt their daughter. On with you now, for the sooner that all of you have succeeded in this mission, the sooner that you will be at my side."  
  
With their princess's last words, the Outer Senshi all exited the room, leaving Serena alone with her thoughts of remorse and pain.  
  
*********************************  
  
I hope you liked it! I'm so sorry for the wait, please don't hate me! REVIEW as much as you possibly can!! I love you all!! See ya next time!! -Lara1786 


End file.
